


it's okay

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [48]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: Tony's scared he's going to lose you.





	it's okay

“I lost you, I lost you, I lost you, I lost you, I-“ he’s rambling and his eyes are wide. There are tears shimmering in those beautiful brown orbs and his chest is heaving; he’s trembling and he’s breathing way too quick.

 

You move to wrap your arms around him and press your nose against his cheek.

 

“I’m here. I’m here. You didn’t lose me. I’m here Tony, I’m here and I’m never, ever going to leave.”

 

His breathing slowed down a little. He wrapped his trembling arms around you and pulled you a bit closer. You smiled.

 

“It’s okay. We’re okay now.”

 

Neither of you really were - you were still bleeding heavily and you were a bit dizzy and the two of you were locked up in some dungeon in god-knows-where, but hey, at least you had each other.

 

“You alright?” You pulled back to see his tear-stained face. He took a deep breath, still a little shaky.

 

“I’m going to kill those motherfuckers,” he growled, and you couldn’t help but smile slightly.

 

“Can we postpone that for a while? I’m still bleeding and-“ you didn’t get much further than that because he was already crouching beside you and inspecting the wounds.

 

“You’re going to be okay,” he said, voice croaking. You nodded. “I know. I know baby. We’re going to be okay.”


End file.
